Recently, linear photo resist coater (such as slit nozzle coater) is often used in a photolithography process for manufacturing a semiconductor device such as TFT-LCD modules. In photo resist coating process, photo resist is easy to coagulate. After completion of the photo resist coating, a part of the photo resist remains around the nozzle. When the nozzle tip is not clean, it may seriously affect the product yield. Thus, before the photo resist is coated on the glass substrate, the nozzle will be cleaned, for example by a rubber. However, the rubber has a poor water absorption performance; it cannot remove the photo resist around the nozzle.